So much for that
by SubZeroChimera
Summary: A gravitational anomaly in Area A doesn't seem like a big deal... until you remember the God of Destruction lurking underneath it. Omega escapes in the floating ruins, but a surprise awaits the loyal reploid just outside the reaches of Area N. Rated for language.


It was a gloriously boring day for the God of Destruction. Area N, with its reality-defying landscapes and pitiful blackened mockery of a sun, was not a boring place by any means. But after untold centuries of sitting in the same room, watching the same cryptic scenery of hexagonal crystals and glowing green rocks lost its novelty rather fast. He'd been faithfully waiting for his master, Lord Weil, to return him to his duties, expecting him to call at any minute.

Yup. Aaaany minute now...

He waited. He waited as he'd waited for hundreds of years, eagerly and loyally. And as it always had been, nothing happened.

The nothing was suddenly broken when the strange shrieking of rending metal and crumbling rocks broke through his door. Omega startled, and would likely have killed anything in the vicinity by accident had anything been within blast range. Nonetheless, when the assorted laser beams and giga attacks wore off the God of Destruction huffed to himself, mildly embarrassed as he trotted towards the door to investigate. Maybe his master had found him and made an entrance after all these years? Maybe his programmed loyalty and patience would finally pay off!

As he stepped out into the main chamber of his prison, the blonde reploid found himself gazing upon an extraordinary sight. The ceilings and wall of his domain had been ripped from their holdings and were floating upwards, the black-and-blue ball of energy in the sky spluttering fitfully, possibly having been the source of the catastrophe unfolding before him. Chunks of metal were being lifted from the nearby Area M alongside the rocks they had been buried under so many years ago.

As he stared admiringly at the ruination before him, the Red Reploid felt a curious sensation. He looked down to his feet, which were currently having a hard time making contact with the ground. Omega grumbled wordlessly as a gravitational anomaly saw fit to play with him. It carried him over the field of spines in front of him, leisurely guiding the Red Demon across the spike pit without a care in the world. As he reached the other side the anomaly increased in strength slightly, guiding him upwards to where a cloudy sky could be seen between all the debris being carried along with him.

Thunder rumbled as he made a decision. Omega was tired of waiting. Whether Weil forgot him down there or hadn't known he'd survived, it wasn't important now. He was going to follow the sky and find Lord Weil!

Grinning madly the Devil Reploid let the air currents carry him to a steep rock face, one he immediately set to climbing.

Meanwhile, on top of a hill, a group of explorers were doggedly pressing forwards towards the ruins in the sky of Area A. However, it wasn't without incident. The lead archeologist rubbed his temples at the scene brewing behind him. Just why did his team always have to argue!?

"But he said we could do it!"

"But it's a stupid idea!"

"But there could be so much stuff down there!"

"Yeah, like painful _death_ from falling rocks from above."

"Boss! Boss!"

"What is it Clemont!?" snapped the leader, quite fed up of the antics.

"Are we going to explore below the floating ruins or not? Huh? Are gonna? Huh huh huuuuWHAAAAA-!?"

The other members of the research team didn't take long in finding out the reason for Clemont's shock. The cliff the group was standing by, one that led straight into the chasm below the odd ruins, had suddenly sprouted a creature from hell. Glowing red eyes and demonic horns peeked over the lip of the ledge separating him and the unarmed researchers.

Glowing mist writhed as it curled from its frame, a golden mane crackling ruthlessly as it whipped in an unholy wind. The gravitational anomaly, it seemed, had seen fit to unleash a deep-rooted evil from its slumber, and that evil hungered for _blood_. It clawed its way out of the abyss, standing on two legs like a mockery of humanity.

They were staring death in the face, and no one, not even the leader, could deny it.

That was when the beast looked skyward, his expression lighting up as he stomped through the group, sending one poor man flying and knocking another flat on his backside. A female yelped as she dove out of the way.

The turn of the events baffled the archeologists as they nervously struggled to their feet, but for Omega the reason was all too clear.

The Red Demon was excited, but cautiously so. He could feel it, the genetic code of his master. It was skirting around energetically in the landscape above... in multiple places. Any elation turned to immediate confusion. How was this possible? Had his master split himself into pieces? But that couldn't be!

Omega sent a data-based query to the largest of these sources multiple times, hoping for an answer, or at least a response. He unknowingly jostled the sleeping mind of the villainous Model W, scourge of the world and lord of evil. Model W promptly awoke, blinked, and gave no shits as it went back to sleep annoyed. The semi-sentient metal, for whatever reason, had forgotten that the destruction Albert thought it would bring forth was no metaphor for the power of its wielder, but a literal call to the God of Destruction. Who was, currently, getting snubbed in favour of sleepy-time.

Omega, who could rend apart reality and provide a limitless source of cyber-elves for the evil biometal, strike terror into the hearts of any near for it to feed on, who could beat the ever-loving snot out of any brat who dared stand in his way, was being snubbed.

After two-hundred or some-odd years of waiting for his boss to call for him, getting treated like _that_ was a bit of a piss-off.

Had Weil had children in his absence? Omega wondered as he frowned, because the real Weil wouldn't treat him like this, and there was more than one signal up there (none of which were responding to any pings from him either).

He snorted, barging back through the squawking archeologists behind him.

If that's how Weil's brats were going to be, well _fuck you too_. He didn't want to babysit little twits like that anyways! Omega was too old for that shit, thank you very much!

The God of Destruction, in all his pouting glory, hopped right back into his little hole-into-hell and resolved never to come out unless the world decided to get covered in endless water or something equally as ludicrous.

The archeologists just looked on in stupor. After all, an ancient war reploid had just crawled out from the depths like some eldritch abomination, steaming maw and blood red eyes and all, before immediately giving the world an offended look and crawling back to bed like his alarm had gone off five minutes early.

"No, Clemont, I do _NOT_ think we are going to explore below the floating ruins."

And no one argued. All was quiet.

"Wait, has anyone seen Meg?"

Then again, maybe not.


End file.
